


Dynasty Drabbles

by ss9



Category: Dynasty (TV 1989)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Smut smut and more smut, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9
Summary: Based on the original 80’s worldwide super soap Dynasty. One shots featuring either an Alexis/Dex pairing or Alexis/Blake...warning smut ahead





	1. Chapter 1

Alexis/Dex 

The Honeymoon

The morning light was dim as it crept its way through the small gap in the heavy velvet curtains. Luxuriating in the expensive sheets Dex Dexter couldn't help the broad smile that pulled at his lips and spread across his handsome face. The cause of which was snuggling against him, the satin smoothness of her skin brushing teasingly against a part of Dex that was certainly wide awake in appreciation.

Leaning down Dex placed small kisses along his wife's bare shoulder his hand slipping beneath the sheet that barely covered her nude body…His wife…

Dex's smile turned into a grin.

Alexis Dexter had a certain ring to it.

Somehow the last few days seemed like a dream that Dex was just waking up from but the best part was know that Alexis, for whatever her reasons, was now his wife, rich or poorer, in sickness and in health until death did them part. Alexis had finally married him not just in his dreams but in reality as well. It was like waking on Christmas morning and realising that yes Santa Claus was real and he had finally brought you ever toy you had ever asked for.

Dex could now look forward to the future, a bright future with Alexis besides him, apart from the nightmare with Amanda…However that Dex had resolved to put behind him once and for all.

"Good Morning to you to." Alexis's sleepy voice sounded amused to Dex's ears and she shifted on the large king-size bed, sighing in contentment as Dex's talented fingers slid down from cupping and massaging her left breast down across the planes of her stomach to teasingly stroke between the top of her thighs.

"Morning gorgeous." Dex grunted pulling a languid Alexis back into his arms so he could kiss his wife good morning, the first of many good mornings Dex hoped. As their tongues duelled expertly Dex felt his excitement grow, Alexis was warm and malleable in his arms, allowing him to press her back against the mattress his much larger stronger frame keeping her trapped and spread beneath him.

"Are you planning on delivering on that promise any time soon?" Alexis muttered raising a sleepy eyebrow her emerald eyes still dark with sleep and growing arousal, as proof of her husband's affection prodded her hip.

"Demanding in the mornings aren't we Mrs Dexter." Dex teased as his lips found and explored the delicate slope of Alexis's neck.

"You have no idea." Alexis purred arching as Dex's talented fingers copied the circling motion of his tongue as it moved down her collarbone towards her breasts. Threading her fingers into Dex's hair Alexis gave it a sharp tug forcing her teasing husband to finally take a hardened nipple between his lips.

"Oh that's nice." Alexis sighed lazily relaxing back into the pillows and letting her eyes drift closed. It seems her last ditch plan to get Amanda out of Denver was bearing more fruit than even Alexis had anticipated; as Dex the husband was even more an indulgent and attentive lover than Dex the occasional bed warmer.

"You like that?" Dex asked blowing teasing against Alexis's wet and sensitive nipples watching in disbelief as Alexis groaned and they seemed to harden further.

"Oh yes." Alexis sighed her eyes suddenly opening as she glared slightly at her grinning husband who had annoyingly ceased to pleasure her. "What?"

"Are you hungry…I'm hungry." Dex teased forcing an innocent expression on to his face as he made to get up. "Do you think I should order some room service or…"

Dex never got to finish his little act as Alexis surprised him with strength he didn't know she possessed grasping his arm and flipping them both over until she had him pinned to the mattress. Her little hands pressing his shoulders down and her full breasts hanging tantalisingly close to his face as she scowled down at him.

"Not hungry then?" Dex quipped lifting his mouth towards her breast before being thwarted and pushed back against the mattress; groaning as Alexis dug her nails into his shoulder.

"If you've an appetite Mr Dexter might I suggest you find a different way to sate it...No more teasing." Alexis retorted coolly her emerald eyes narrowing as she pinned Dex in place with her glare, before flicking suggestively down her naked body.

"I think I get the idea…Mrs Dexter." Dex added pointedly returning form and using his wife's new surname, his strong hands sliding around her slender waist and hoisting her bodily up into the air much to Alexis's surprise.

"Dex what the h…." Alexis began her hands slapping futilely against her husbands locked arms, and it wasn't until he was lowering her down that she suddenly grasped his idea and shifted to help him along.

Throwing her head back Alexis couldn't suppress her groan as she felt Dex slip inside her. Her new husband was by far and away one of the better endowered lovers she had enjoyed over the years; but unlike most well hung men he still made an effort in the bedroom, not relying on his natural charms to pleasure his partner. Dex was not a lazy lover and Alexis loved him for that.

"Oh wife." Dex grunted as Alexis arched her back, tightening him around as she showed her excellent saddle skills. His hands supporting Alexis's hips and holding her in place, Dex flexed against the mattress, showing off his own impressive tensile strength.

As Dex suddenly grunted and thrust upward taking Alexis firmly by surprise she struggled for a moment to keep her balance, yet Dex's hands were there supporting her. Threading her fingers into his chest hair Alexis paid her new husband back for that little surprise by a sharp tweak on his sensitive chest hair.

"Ouch claws away kitten." Dex hissed his dark eyes narrowing as they watched Alexis's breasts bounce provocatively with her every movement. Hungrily Dex waited for them to come in range before lunging and catching one of the rounded globes, his mouth latching onto the dark pink nipple.

Feeling Dex's mouth on her breast Alexis lifted a hand, sliding it along his muscular shoulder to thread into his hair and hold his head in place against her as their bodies writhed closer and closer to the waiting abyss.

Feeling and hearing Alexis's breaths become short and breathy Dex risked a glance upward, Alexis's eyes were closed and a sweaty droplets glistened on her forehead and top lip, her mouth was open as she panted for air. She was close and Dex knew just what would push her over the edge and send them both crashing down the otherside. One hand slid down from its perch on her hip, his long dexterous fingers sliding between the wet curls at her centre and pinching the engorged nub sharply.

That was all Alexis needed, one moment so close to the edge she could taste it, the next a sharp sensation pushed her over the edge and was falling into pleasure, a dark warm embrace that Alexis entered willingly.

Beneath her Dex was similarly affected, being blessed with watching Alexis shatter at his touch and the resulting vice like embrace Dex all but shook with the force of his release, he had been so close for so long…

Being inside Alexis always reduced Dex to the same nervous seventeen-year-old state. Painfully aroused, worried he wouldn't last and anxious to please, the satisfaction of not only pleasing his lover but watching her come because of him was a gift of itself, getting to come inside her was merely the cherry on the top.

As Alexis sagged against him Dex eased them both down against the bed. Brushing Alexis damp curls away from her beautiful face Dex pressed a kiss against her forehead pleased when Alexis sighed and nuzzled into his neck. Running his fingers lightly down her back Dex felt Alexis shiver in the cool air as the sweat on both their bodies began to dry, and so he tugged up the sheet cocooning them both.

"I love you Alexis." Dex whispered softly reverently, smiling as Alexis continued to doze on oblivious, it didn't matter whether she heard him or not Dex had the rest of their lives to prove it to her. "Forever and always, only you."

"I bloody well hope so!" Alexis grunted surprising Dex as she opened one emerald eye and gazed at him lazily before a soft smile played about her lips. "I love you to."

"Well then…" Dex began a mischievous smile playing about his full lips as he added in a bored whiney tone. "Now can we order room service?"

It was testament to how much he loved his wife that Dex didn't even try to dodge the pillow that Alexis shucked at him, instead laughing as they wrestled over it…

No this definitely was not a bad way to spend forever…


	2. The Elevator

Alexis/Blake 

A/U set after Series 3 The Threat:

Blake Carrington was angry and hurt and frustrated and more than a little drunk…Well he had had a few drinks with dinner but saying he was drunk would have been an exaggeration in Blake's opinion however his driver had looked at him a little worried when Blake had insisted on going to La Mirage so late in the evening determined to talk some sense into Krystle and bring her home.

Not that Blake particularly cared what the hired help thought.

Instead thoughts of the conversation with Krystle earlier that afternoon had dominated his thoughts all throughout the quiet family dinner; when Blake had found himself staring down the length of the table and Krystle's empty seat, trying his best to ignore the silent pitying gazes directed at him by imbibing of the fine chardonnay a little heavily. The two large brandies alone in the library hadn't helped matters.

Around and around that conversation went and Blake's irritation and frustration steadily built with each repetition. Every time he heard Krystle refusal to come home because she needed space to sort things out by herself. Every time he had to re-listen to Krystle list in her unerringly blunt fashion the lingering ties between Alexis and him; ties that Blake had done his level best to ignore or suppress and yet as Krystle had pointed now with the added business dimension were stronger than ever.

How had Krystle been able to see through him? How had she been able to vocalise those feelings that Blake himself had refused point blank to even allow to surface? In the two years since Alexis's return to Denver Blake had fought her steady encroachment into his life, first his home, then their children and now his empire but Alexis wouldn't be Alexis if she refused to be blocked by him.

Was Krystle right? Had he been sharing more with his ex-wife than his cur…no technically he and Krystle had never been legally married…his whatever she was.

Fine perhaps in that Krystle did have a point but since Alexis strong-armed her way into his business it was hardly Blake's choice to do so. He couldn't change the fact she was the mother of his children, nor would he want to, his children weren't perfect by any means but they were bright and strong, healthy and handsome, and changing their mother would change them. No Blake couldn't regret his first marriage because if nothing else Alexis had given him those children and Blake wouldn't trade them for anything.

Just what did Krystle want from him? Blake had tried everything he could think of to placate her. He had told her he loved, that she was the most important person in his life which was only a slight exaggeration, but somehow Blake couldn't imagine telling Krystle she actually shared that honour with all three of his children would have had the result he wanted. Not that it had worked in any rate.

Well Blake Carrington was not a man to accept failure. He was not a man to give up when he didn't achieve what he wanted the first time. Hard work had taught him the value of persistence. So as Blake got out of the limousine and stormed through the lobby of La Mirage heading for the elevator to take him up to Krystle's room where he would convince her to forget this foolishness and come home; he certainly wasn't about to let a little thing like a closing door delay him a second longer than necessary.

Shoving his arm between the closing doors Blake shouldered them open and squeezed inside before allowing them to close behind him, his hand reaching for the buttons just as another manicured hand did the same, their fingers brushing as Blake jolted from the electric jolt that passed between them.

Jerking his head up Blake felt his pulse jump in surprise as the last person he was expecting to see and who was clearly as stunned to see him stared right back, familiar emerald eyes soft and wide as they took in his gaze. Opening her mouth to speak Alexis was cut off by a sudden grinding and then a grunt, the harsh sound of metal squealing and then the lights went out as the elevator shuddered to a stop sending them both flying.

Alexis crashing into him as she tried to regain her balance. Acting instinctively Blake wrapped his arm round her waist in order to steady her, inadvertently pulling her firmly against him and he heard her breathing automatically hike.

Then all of a sudden the emergency lights flickered into being, sending a dull red glow throughout out the confined space, glancing round the room Blake's attention quickly returned to the woman practically in his arms and for a moment their gazes locked and he caught a glimmer of something in her eyes, a look that sent his thoughts in one particular direction.

Pulling away slightly Alexis was unable to break their gaze; it was like his eyes were boring into hers seeing through all the barriers and bullshit and that shook her to her very core and the only think she could think of to say was. "This is all your fault!"

"My Fault?" Blake seemed to reel from her accusation taking a step back that had Alexis sighing from relief. For a moment there Blake had been far too close, Alexis had been able to feel the heat of his firm body through her fur as it pressed along the length of her.

Of course her lack of substantial clothing underneath the fur coat might have had more than a little to do with that.

It certainly had contributed to her own reaction. For a moment with Blake's hand around her waist and his chest squashing her breasts that were already tenuously contained by her basque Alexis had struggled to contain the flash of heat that had surged down her body. Yet what surprised Alexis was the seeming mirroring of her lust in Blake's eyes…For a moment she had almost thought he might kiss her…

"How the hell is this my fault?" Blake repeated drawing Alexis out of her lust fuelled moment.

"How about the fact that this elevator was working just fine until you decided to barge your way inside!" Alexis answered hotly stepping back on her stilettos until she was leaning against the wall her emerald eyes narrowing on Blake like he was a speck of dirt in her new gleaming white penthouse apartment.

"Don't be ridiculous." Blake huffed, turning to glare at the buttons, his irritation and frustration mounting as he reached out and began to jab at them.

"Don't do that!" Alexis exclaimed reaching out to try and stop Blake making things worse. "You already broke it once!"

"And I told you it wasn't my fault!" Blake snapped batting Alexis's hand away, his eyes narrowing he found the alarm button. "See now I am going to fix this." He added pompously pressing the button, yet like the others it appeared to be malfunctioning, giving only a little beep before whining at an irritating loud pitch enough to set Alexis's teeth on edge.

"Oh masterfully done…" Alexis spat sarcastically raising her hands to cover her ears as Blake jabbed at the button to get the damn thing to stop. "Now not only have you trapped me here but now you're going to send me deaf!"

"Stop nagging you're only making it worse."

"Me make it worse." Alexis all but growled her patience firmly at and end as she strode over and barged Blake out of the way, crouching down she found the button for the little speaker. "Hello…Hello can anyone hear me? We're stuck in the lift, and some idiot jammed the alarm on." Alexis added glaring over her shoulder at a sulking Blake.

"I am not an idiot."

"The evidence says otherwise." Alexis deadpanned before sighing in relief as the alarm seemed to have drained itself of power, even the lights seemed to be somewhat dimmed.

"Power cut."

"What?" Alexis demanded turning back to glare at Blake who seemed to be frowning in concentration.

"It must be a power cut." Blake answered her, his dark eyes thoughtful. "I wonder if it is just the hotel or perhaps it's the power grid?"

"Does it matter?" Alexis snapped. "Working out what might have caused this other than your idiocy is not going to get us out of here any faster!"

"Perhaps not." Blake huffed. "But it would give us an idea of how long we might be stuck here. If it's just the hotel someone will just need to fix the power breakers and we could be out soon but if it's the power grid…" He trailed off shrugging. "Well we could be here half the night it depends how long it takes to track the problem down."

No. This was not happening. Damn her libido what had possessed her to dress herself in her most provocative lingerie and traipse over to La Mirage to taunt Mark into taking her to bed? Alexis should have just stayed at home where at least she could have enjoyed a candle lit bubble bath with a glass of champagne. Instead she was trapped in a lift with Blake, not normally a terrible situation Alexis had to admit, but considering the frosty atmosphere between them lately…

Well she was trying to force a merger between their two companies, so Blake's coolness was really to be expected.

Still it didn't help the situation, half naked, horny and trapped in a lift with a man she still secretly loved but who despised her, a man who had rejected her previous advances and attempts at reconciliation…And dammit was it just her or was it slowly getting hot in here?

It had to have been a power cut of that Blake was certain by now as one glance at his watch told him they had been trapped in this lift for almost an hour and Blake was certain Fallon wouldn't have employed anyone that incompetent.

An hour in which Blake had been slowly sobering up and coming to realise that perhaps this hadn't been his best idea…indeed perhaps respecting Krystle's wishes and giving her the space she asked for would have been for the best after all.

And hour in which the reality of his situation had sank in.

An hour in which he had nothing else to do but watch Alexis shift awkwardly on her heels, or scowl at him when he innocently suggested she might be more comfortable taking them off.

And an hour in which Blake had slowly began to bake as along with the main lights and the alarm the air conditioning in the lift had also ceased to work and trapped in a metal box perfect for conducting heat and with little circulation of air things were starting to become uncomfortable.

Pulling at his tie Blake un-knotted it and unfastened his top button before caving into the inevitable and shrugging off his wool mix suit jacket for good measure. Already feeling a little cooler Blake decided since he was going to be stuck here a while he might as well make himself comfortable. Lowering himself to the floor Blake slipped off his shoes, giving into the urge to remove his socks and letting his toes wiggle in pleasure at the sudden freedom.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yet it wasn't the question itself but the note of panic in Alexis's voice that caused Blake to pause and glance up at her. Blake wouldn't have thought it possible but it seemed like Alexis was doing her best to squeeze herself as far into the opposite corner as she could, not to mention she was clutching her fur coat tightly.

"Getting comfortable if that's alright with you?" Blake snapped back rolling his eyes at Alexis's dramatics. "We may be here some time Alexis and I have no intention of boiling to death whilst we wait…You know you'd probably be a hell of a lot less jumpy if you followed my example, you have to be baking in that fur."

"I am perfectly fine thank you." Alexis retorted sharply her grip on her coat seemed to tighten.

Snorting Blake could only shake his head at his ex-wife's bizarre stubbornness. "You're not fine it's getting as hot as hell in here Alexis and you're getting a sweat moustache!"

"I have no such thing!" Alexis hissed turning her head to glare at the other wall, anything to avoid meeting Blake's mocking gaze as he waited to see how long it would be before she finally relented and wiped it away.

"Honestly you are so stubborn why can't you just accept my advice, why do you have to always have to have things your own way?" Blake muttered shaking his head at Alexis's contrariness.

"You'd think from the way you are behaving I suggested something life threatening." He added snorting with amusement as the only other ridiculous alternative passed through his thoughts and off of his tongue without Blake giving pause to consider it. "Either that or you're not wearing anything underneath that coat…"

And Alexis all but jumped out of her skin.

It took a moment for the conclusion to form but when it did Blake could only blame the building heat and those two brandies. It was the only thing that made sense after all and Blake felt his own temperature rocket as a result.

Alexis really wasn't wearing anything underneath…

"Don't look at me like that!" Alexis had held her tongue for as long as she could manage it but eventually even she couldn't bare the disgusted patronising glances Blake was shooting in her direction.

They had been trapped almost two hours by now and Alexis was starting to feel a little light headed, she really was baking slowly to death underneath her sable but she refused point blank to give Blake proof to prove his hypothesis. It wasn't that she was ashamed or embarrassed, hell Alexis had paraded around St Tropez in swim suits skimpier than the basque and lacy French knickers she was currently wearing. No it was more that she refused to give Blake the satisfaction of being right.

And if she was honest Blake's holier than thou attitude was grating on her more than the damn temperature. Sitting there judging her, no doubt barely able to contain the lecture that was bubbling beneath the surface about her low morals. Blake was undoubtedly probably congratulating himself once again on getting rid of such a slut when he had done.

It was almost amazing how self righteous their separation had made Blake, although he had shown signs of it during their marriage but Alexis had taken care to stamp that out along with any sign of prudery.

This was hardly the first time Alexis had dressed in her fur with little else on underneath. In fact she could remember without even have to tax her memory of several occasions when Blake himself had been the recipient of such a surprise. Back then he certainly hadn't seemed to object when his pretty young wife had turned up in stockings and little else to help celebrate moving into the first Denver Carrington building.

However perhaps first sixteen years of hard work and no fun and then two years of a dull marriage had succeeded in turning Blake into a complete prude. After all and Alexis couldn't imagine that Krystle had done much to spice things up in the bedroom. Somehow Alexis couldn't picture the saintly Krystle dressing herself in sexy underwear and surprising Blake at the office.

No Alexis imagined their sex life was firmly restricted to the bedroom, all nice and polite, all soft candle light and romantic music and absolutely no split crotch panties and corsets and rutting over the coffee table in the living room. If Blake wasn't such a sanctimonious bastard Alexis might have felt sorry for him, he must have been bored out of his mind…Unless…

And this thought actually caused Alexis to feel slightly sick…Unless Blake had gotten so dull and boring in their years apart that he actually preferred polite pensioner sex now?

"I am not looking at you, you're paranoid." Blake grumbled yet even as he spoke Alexis could feel his eyes on her.

"And you're a liar." Alexis spat back finally lifting her gaze from the elevator doors to glare back at Blake who matched her accusing gaze with one of his own.

"Says the woman who would rather risk heat stroke than admit I am right." Blake spat back as if daring Alexis to prove him wrong.

Eyes narrowing Alexis refused to let Blake get away with that. "I am not thinking about my health Blake but yours I doubt you would be able to stand it. The last thing I want is for you to keel over in a heart attack."

"I have seen you in every state imaginable Alexis, I doubt very much the sight of you, no matter the state of your undress would have such an effect…"

"Really?" Alexis hissed eyes narrowing as they locked gazes, her temper rising as Blake continued to gaze back cool and collected and so damn smug she wanted to smack him.

"Yes really."

Smirking at Blake's confidence Alexis knew there was only thing for it, to raise the stakes and call his bluff. "Well if you're so certain." She replied watching Blake's face closely for any flicker or reaction, before sliding the fur off of her shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

And as Blake's jaw dropped along with it Alexis felt a flush of satisfaction that had nothing what so ever to do with the temperature.

Blake had to admit he had not expected this…

He hadn't expected Alexis to take the bait of his goading and he certainly hadn't expected her to simply drop her fur coat without a word of warning.

Blake knew he really should look away, that he shouldn't stare but the part of him that was thinking this was really no longer in control. He simply couldn't tear his gaze away. It was like being hypnotised but instead of a flickering flame or swinging pocket watch it was long slender legs encased in black silk stockings, it was the briefest little lacy French knickers cut high on the thigh, it was a tight fitting lace basque that showcased Alexis's ample cleavage.

Blood pounded in his ears and Blake loosened his tie further as all the blood in his brain seemed to suddenly drain leaving him dumb and sluggish. He knew he should stop, should turn and stare at the wall but Blake was unable to do so. Unable to stop running his eyes over the figure that was so similar and yet subtly different from the twenty six year old wife he had thrown out of his house.

Her creamy skin was the same…creamy soft skin currently covered in a sheen of perspiration that made her body seem to glow under the dull emergency lights. Her breasts and bottom seemed a little fuller, perhaps that was the passage of time and three children or perhaps it was the way the tight fitting basque pulled her in tightly at the waist, making it appear tiny by comparison.

That seemed to be the only thing that particular item of clothing was accomplishing as it was doing precious little to preserve Alexis's modesty. It didn't take long for Blake's eyes to notice and trace the darkened outline of Alexis's nipples through the lace; nipples that seemed to be standing up for his inspection and Blake could barely stifle his groan of appreciation.

"Like the view?" Alexis's taunting voice succeeded in pulling Blake out of his lust fuelled trip down memory lane.

"You really have no shame." Blake managed to grunt finally dragging his gaze away and forcing himself to stare down at the carpet, immediately squashing the thought that jumped to mind that the soft pile carpet would make an excellent cushion if they….

"I haven't any shame?" Alexis snorted as if in amusement. "I wasn't the one blatantly ogling Blake!"

Then sighing in what could have been relief or frustration Blake wasn't sure which Alexis finally kicked off her stilettos and crouched down to join him. Sitting on the floor she stretched her long stocking clad legs out, immediately taking up most of the space as Blake hugged his legs towards his chest part for protection and part to cover up his growing embarrassment.

And it wasn't the largest lift to start with.

They could either sit opposite one another and stretch out but that way Blake would have not choice but to spend the evening gazing at Alexis in her underwear or they would have to sit side by side and dammit Blake wasn't sure he would be able to stand Alexis casually brushing against him every time she shifted position.

He was having a hard enough time…Blake groaned at the terrible pun…trying to control his reaction at the moment. Yet it seemed the harder he tried not to think about Alexis, the more she invaded his thoughts. At least when he was looking at her Blake had been struck dumb by the mere visual.

Now his perverse and twisted brain was supplying him with other images...other memories, touch, taste, the smell of her and the delicious little grunts and whimpers she made at the back of her throat when she came…of other instances when Alexis had dressed like this but for him…

Memories Blake had long suppressed suddenly came rushing back now that the floodgates had been opened. Over his desk at Denver Carrington, in his chair in the library, Alexis's firm breasts bouncing in his face as she let him fuck her whenever, wherever and however he damn well pleased. Just the freedom to be able to pin his hot horny little wife against any surface he damn well fancied, remove or rip off her underwear and bury his need inside her tight body…

Swallowing Blake's throat was dry, his temperature soaring. Sensing movement Blake's eyes snapped open, this time there was no camouflaging his lust. His dark gaze met Alexis's emeralds and Blake could tell from the way she gasped that his dirty secret was laid bare before her.

He wanted her…Dammit he had always wanted her…But before now Blake would have rather died than reveal that fact to Alexis.

On the rare occasion in the last two years that Blake had felt the flicker of something that he always felt around Alexis turning into something more he had always found a way to suppress it long enough for him to beat a hasty retreat. Then when he had managed to keep his head long enough in Rome to avoid ending up in her bed, Blake had gloated to himself that finally he was free of such entanglements. He was free of her finally, so he had returned to Krystle and his marriage certain now that he would be able to move on, to be free to enjoy this second marriage without the constant need to mentally compare it to his first.

Then Alexis had become involved with Cecil and whilst outwardly Blake made a pretence of being relieved she was no longer pursing him, inwardly he seethed. Watching pompous Cecil Colby coming out of Alexis's studio all smug Blake had wanted nothing more than any excuse to punch the bastard flat on his back, a chance Blake had finally been given at the hospital over the issue of Fallon's paternity. Yet his darling daughter was only one of the reason's Blake had laid Cecil's smirking face on his arse that day.

Then Cecil died and Blake had felt nothing but relief, relief that his oldest business rival was no longer around to cause him trouble. Relief that he wouldn't be forced to watch another man put his hands on Alexis, to watch her play the devoted wife, possibly even carry Cecil's child.

No the only children Alexis should ever carry were those he had put there himself.

Clenching his fists Blake felt them tremor, the need bubbling up within him was like a fire in his veins, it was only a thin veil of control that was keeping him from launching himself across the elevator and ripping off what remained of Alexis's clothes…

If she provoked him in anyway…If Alexis chose now to make a move on him Blake knew he would be powerless to resist…For the first time in a long time Blake Carrington was completely at Alexis's mercy and judging by the cat with the canary like smile that suddenly pulled at her full lips Alexis Carrington Colby was well aware of that fact.

She had him.

For the first time in nearly eighteen years Blake Carrington was firmly under her thrall and Alexis couldn't conceal her smirk or the thrill of pleasure as the rush of power shuddered through her.

Then suddenly it dissipated and for Alexis it was as though someone had come inside a room and switched the light off.

This was her victory; her final vindication…Blake still lusted after her, something that Alexis had always suspected but had never had the satisfaction of proof. Well now she had her proof…A rather sizeable proof if memory served and the now prominent bulge in Blake's trousers was any indication.

So why did it feel so hollow?

Blake wanted her, she wanted him, she could have him now and then let it slip to his oh so sterling Krystle destroying is not legal marriage and probably their relationship in one fail swoop. Then Alexis could move on safe in the knowledge that this time it had been her choice to do so, she could finally get the ghost of Blake Carrington and their failed marriage to stop haunting her and every other relationship she tried to form.

That had been the plan on moving back to Denver, use any means necessary to destroy anything that brought Blake Carrington joy and find a way to be rid of these lingering ties to him.

Yet Alexis had reckoned without one thing…She had failed completely to anticipate falling back in love with Blake.

And now he was sitting their so close to loosing his vaunted control, mad with lust for her and looking so distraught about it, hating himself for his attraction. Oh Alexis wanted Blake and she wanted him to want her but was it too much to hope for a little affection as well?

Was lust all the feeling that he had left for her?

She could seduce him now, could give Blake the best sex of his life but not matter how mind blowing their connection he would undoubtedly look back on any such encounter as a mistake, and he would hate and blame her for making him loose control.

And in that moment Alexis came to the sudden realisation that it was over, she had really lost him, there was no more second chances for them…

Fighting back the tears that threatened Alexis broke their gaze her eyes falling on the pile carpet as she brought her long legs up against her heaving chest, wrapping her arms around them she buried her face, hiding her tears from Blake's gaze. She wouldn't let him see her tears. Not here not now.

Wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand Alexis almost jumped when she felt a hand brush her arm. Starting she didn't even think, reacting instinctively raising her head to assess the threat, cursing herself as her mascara stained face was exposed to Blake's gaze.

Embarrassment flooded her cheeks as Blake continued to stare down at her, his handsome face unreadable through the haze of tears.

Dear god what the hell must he think of her now? Losing Blake's love was one thing but too lose his respect as well, Alexis could only pray that the ground would open up and swallow her whole…Things surely couldn't get any worse than this?

Tears.

The one reaction Blake had never in his wildest dreams expected and the one reaction he really didn't have any defences against.

He had girded himself for taunting and teasing, he had excused himself in advance for the inevitable outcome; it would just be sex it didn't have to mean anything. He could just shut down and let his lust burn itself out and then afterwards he would find a way to go on, now free of this burden he had carried so long.

In some way finally giving into his lust would be a liberating experience, he could finally expunge those feelings and suppressed impulses in Alexis's hot body and then walk away a free man. Afterwards when he promised Krystle she was the only woman in his life, that Alexis was nothing but an reminder of his past and had no place in his present, this time he could really mean it.

But Alexis hadn't reacted like the soulless nymphomaniac he had expected. There was no trace in her tears of the common slut that his mind had created in order to forget all traces of that sweet and light-hearted English girl he had fallen for and married all those years ago.

Just a very vulnerable and heartbroken woman and Blake had never managed to find a defence that worked against an exposed and soft Alexis. Despite her provocative wrappings in this moment this Alexis was the girl who had sat silently by his side during his mother's funeral, the young mother who mourned the loss of her stolen child. The wife who had been there whenever he had stumbled even if Blake had often reacted badly to her attempts to try and help him.

"Here you can put this on if you want." Blake's voice was soft and low by her ear, kind and gentle as if speaking to a spooked foal.

Unbuttoning and shrugging off his shirt Blake couldn't resist the need to touch her, draping the shirt about her bare shoulders and allowing his fingertips to graze against her skin. It was still as a soft as he remembered and there was no denying the spark that still existed between them, Blake felt it the moment he touched her and from Alexis's sudden in take of breath Blake guessed she felt it to.

That connection was still there…god what a waste…

"I'm sorry...Not just for earlier...For everything, for every time I left you to cry yourself to sleep."

That at least got some reaction as Alexis's almost smiled and tugged his shirt around her properly, slipping her hands into the sleeves which drowned her, using the cuffs to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry too." Alexis replied throatily gazing up at him beneath dark wet lashes. "I hurt you terribly Blake and I shouldn't have done that."

"I hurt you first." Blake admitted, surprised when he felt lighter after the admission. "I wasn't a very good husband…I left you alone too much."

"I wasn't a very good wife…I should have been patient and waited for you…I knew eventually you would have more time for me…But patience was never one of my virtues." Alexis echoed and Blake had to chuckle, that was certainly true enough.

"So we were both wrong?" Blake added almost amazed that after eighteen years and countless arguments the problems of his first marriage had finally been boiled down into one sentence.

"Yes we were but we might have stood a chance if I hadn't…If I hadn't given up on us and cheated on you…I destroyed any chance that we had left…It's more my fault than yours."

Finally she admitted it. Blake had never expected to hear Alexis say out loud something that he had believed all this time. All these years had had lain the blame for their divorce solely on her shoulders, it had been her weakness and immorality that had destroyed their marriage and yet now…

Now Alexis was hear admitting it with no excuses for her behaviour Blake couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he had been more than a little biased, more than a little too self righteous?

"I gave you the motivation to cheat." Blake admitted gruffly, the words falling from his tongue as the revolutionary ideas passed through his mind. "You may have lit the final fire that destroyed us but I gave you the ammunition Alexis."

Snorting at the absurdity of their situation Blake could only wonder if someone had had the foresight to trap them in an elevator eighteen years ago could all of this mess have been avoided? If they hadn't had that huge mansion with all those rooms to escape from one another, if they had been forced to sit down and talk this out would they have found a way to make it work?

Gazing down at the solemnly silent woman curled up beside him Blake could once again see that dazzling girl he had fallen for, the one who had tried to teach him to see the joy and beauty in the world, to live in the moment and suck all of life pleasures from it. Oh she might be a little jaded and chipped around the edges but otherwise life had fashioned that raw gem into a dazzling jewel.

Brushing the hair back from her damp cheek Blake gave into the impulse rising in him, stroking her cheek and removing any trace of tears with his thumb. The words slipping from his lips as easily as rain from the sky.

"No more tears for those lovely eyes…"

The breath caught in Alexis's throat.

He hadn't…Surely Blake hadn't actually said what she thought…

Alexis couldn't help the way her heart suddenly began to pound in her chest or the way her skin under Blake's gentle touch tingled deliciously.

It was perfect and Alexis was certain every nanosecond would be imprinted in her memory forever. The way his fingers stroked her cheek lightly but reverently. The way his dark eyes seemed to darken and pull her in with some sort of hypnotic draw, and then drop momentarily to her lips.

For a moment Alexis was certain her heart literally stopped beating in her chest…

He was…Blake really was going to kiss her.

He wanted this…No qualms or reservations…No uncontrollable lust, although his libido might have had more a little to do with how quickly things might progress.

Blake just knew in that moment he needed to kiss her or die from the want of it. The need was like a physical pain deep inside him.

Sliding his hand down to cup her jaw Blake closed the remaining distance between them, watching underneath lowered lashes as Alexis seemed to melt into him, then his lips were on hers and all rational thought ceased.

Soft full pliant and hungry…So very hungry.

A kiss that had begun as soft almost reverent, warped by the second. The chaste brush of lips now became a fevered clash of tongues, the hand that innocently cupped Alexis's jaw now moved to thread into her dark curls allowing Blake to manoeuvre Alexis as he chose.

One moment they were kissing passionately, a fevered make out session akin to those Blake used to experience mostly in the backseat of his old Lincoln.

The next he was the one pushing Alexis down.

Resting most of his weight on his knees and elbows Blake hovered above her, their lips barely broke for air, but it wasn't until Alexis reached up and tugged on his shoulder, pulling him down to her that Blake let go of his remaining restraint.

Groaning at the back of her throat as Blake's chest finally pressed down against her Alexis resisted the urge to lift and wrap her long legs around him.

Although her lower body already ached for him and Alexis could feel the pointed sign of Blake's own approval pressing against her stomach, part of her was hesitant. What if her forward behaviour put Blake off?

Yet it seemed Blake himself had no such qualms. As when his lips finally released hers to begin a southward journey, one of his hands also began mapping the way down her body; light exploratory touches at first, ghosting over his shirt that covered her curves. Then his hand reached the bottom or more to the point her bottom and the gentle almost hands off approach was decidedly over.

Sliding his hand under her shirt Blake seemed to be wasting little more time, cupping the soft cheek of her arse and kneading it firmly as he pressed their hips together. As Blake rubbed his arousal against her centre Alexis couldn't contain her moan of excitement, a moan that ended in a surprised squeak as Blake's hand suddenly moved from her backside to slip into her knickers.

Christ she was wet.

Blake was not a man prone to vulgarities but in certain circumstances they were appropriate and right now Alexis was as ready for him as a bitch in heat.

Teasing a pert nipple into his mouth Blake smirked as his tongue and talented fingers caused Alexis to arch against him.

Very ready for him, if the way she was clenching around his fingers was any indication.

"Blake please…" The throaty pleading and raspiness of Alexis's voice went straight from his brain to his groin and Blake was so hard now it was almost painful. The smallest friction was like a thousand nerve endings on fire and Blake struggled to maintain his own control.

He was literally starting to shake with the need for release and the need to actually be inside Alexis when he did. Yet at the rate this was progressing Blake was almost afraid he might come in his pants like a fumbling bumbling virgin.

His hand was shaking so much he couldn't even manage to unbuckle his belt let alone actually unfasten his trousers. Whining in impatience and frustration Blake's relief was palpable when Alexis's clever little fingers pushed his own trembling ones aside and made short work of his troubles.

For a moment there was the blessed relief of finally being free from that trapped hot prison and then…oh god…her hand was on him, that soft dexterously little hand was palming him and Blake almost lost it then and there.

Oh no you don't…

At least that was the immediate thought that ran through Alexis's mind as Blake gave that tell tale little huff and whine at the back of his throat. Reacting immediately she squeezed him tightly at the base of his shaft, a painful little reminder that his work here was far from finished.

Thankfully it seemed Blake received her message loud and clear, yet clearly he also realised there was precious little time to spare here, if the way his thumb suddenly increased the pressure on her clit was any indication.

And then he was pressing against her and Alexis lifted her leg wrapping it around his hip as Blake merely pushed her underwear to the side. There was no more time for niceties such as undressing; this wasn't going to be a marathon, more like a sprint to the finish…

Besides they might be stuck in this lift for hours yet…plenty of time later for a long distance effort…

"Dear God." Blake couldn't help but call out as he finally eased himself inside her.

Nothing had changed she was still as tight as he remembered; she still squirmed and arched against him when he managed to hit that particular spot. Her fingers still threaded and tugged at his hair as her other hand dug her nails into his shoulder.

Alexis was still as vocal as he remembered and Blake could only hope that the elevator was soundproofed!

Finding some sort of hurried rhythm between them Blake could feel his release coming, he held it back with every scrap of will power, congratulating himself for every successful thrust that had Alexis mewling beneath him whilst still managing to avoid falling over that precipice without her.

"B…." Alexis groaned calling out a pet name that Blake hadn't heard in…well eighteen years…a name that was accompanied by a familiar clenching and bucking.

Smugly satisfied Blake let himself go, falling over the edge and into the soft heated blur…his last conscious thought was why the hell had he fought so hard against this moment…against Alexis?

This…she was wonderful…

Alexis Carrington Colby was all but purring with contentment.

This was the way to be woken up…

Soft tender kisses to her neck as dexterous fingers circled the soft skin of her inner thighs. Kisses that then moved slowly down to scatter across her breasts.

Allowing her eyes to drift open Alexis smiled lazily as it seemed like a dreams were merging into waking. It really was Blake's familiar silver streaked head lathering her with such attentions.

Arching into his touch and parting her thighs in a clear sign for him to get on with it already, Alexis reached down and threaded her fingers into Blake's thick hair, smiling as it felt soft beneath her fingers, silver strands glinting in the light.

"Good Morning." Blake's voice was low and rough against the skin of her stomach, the stubble on his chin tickling her skin as he spoke.

"Is it morning?" Alexis asked not that she was really interested in an answer, it could be afternoon for all she cared, her entire focus was centred on Blake's mouth that seemed to be continuing his southward journey.

Last night had been…well it had been indescribable…so good that Alexis half expected that she head dreamt it and upon waking would find herself alone and frustrated in her large bed in her empty apartment. That she wasn't, even if it meant still being stuck in this damn elevator, lifted Alexis's spirits so high that she doubted anything other than a Wall Street crash could bring her down right now!

However even the hot memories of the night before were driven from her mind when Blake's tongue arrived at his destination, no conscious thought was possible when he was licking and nipping and stroking and oooooh god.

Alexis had never struggled to climax, well except during that stupid drunken fumble with Sam Dexter which was far better forgotten, but even she was surprised by the suddenness and intensity of her orgasm. It was though her insides had turned to molten lava and she was soaring along on a wave of pleasure, pleasure that instead of ebbing suddenly began to build again.

Blake was clearly trying to kill her…perhaps that had been his plan all along…having failed in every other way to remove her from Denver and abort the merger he had now switched to his last desperate plan…to give her a heart attack from multiple orgasms.

Screaming out as the next peak hit her Alexis tightened her hold on Blake's hair doing her best to restrain him further…She couldn't take another…The earth was already moving…

Panting as reality slowly filtered back into her blissful state the realisation hit Alexis suddenly and had a sobering effect akin to a bucket full of ice water being thrown over her naked body.

It wasn't the earth that was moving…it was the bloody lift!

Blake's first clue that something was wrong was the way Alexis suddenly froze beneath him.

Up until that moment she had been languid and malleable then all of a sudden her body tensed and then a second later she was pushing him away like he had the plague.

Hurt and not a little bit irritated at being pushed away before he got to enjoy himself Blake was just about to open his mouth and say as much, when he caught sight of Alexis's genuinely panicked expression. Then the other clues suddenly came together in startling clarity.

It was bright…the lights were on, the proper ones not just the dull emergency ones that had been shining when they had both drifted off into an exhausted sleep only hours before. And Blake could have cursed himself for his stupidity!

He had momentarily wondered why he had woken at such an early hour, a glance at his watch had revealed the time to be early only four, and as tired as he still was Blake should have slept longer. However then the sight of Alexis's naked body curled around his had banished such trivial concerns from his thoughts and Blake had been consumed by the far more interesting topic of Alexis, her soft skin and firm breasts and…

Yet now Blake could only suppose that it was the sudden change from emergency to proper lighting that had caused him to wake up in the first place.

Now not only was the lighting working but the air conditioning had kicked back in, judging by the slight goose pimples that had broke out across his arms and other exposed parts and if it hadn't been for the last and most worrying clue Blake might have taken the time to admire the way Alexis's breasts had reacted to the sudden drop in temperature.

Still this all led to one possible conclusion.

The power had come back on.

The lift was once again fully operational and they were moving…they were moving down!

Cursing under his breath Blake was a moment slower in following Alexis's example, his ex-wife had the sense to grab her fur, ignoring her underwear that Blake had earlier taken great pleasure in stripping from her body and flinging about the elevator compartment. Grabbing his trousers Blake had only just gotten them pulled up when the ding of the elevator sounded and the doors slid open to reveal the lobby.

Burning with horror and embarrassment Blake couldn't help but wonder who found the situation more awkward. It was truly mortifying for him to be caught in such a situation but the poor elevator engineer and night reception clerk also looked as though they would prefer the ground to suddenly open up and swallow them whole.

"Mr Carrington." The reception clerk squeaked. "I…Umm…Apologies for the delay in freeing you. The power cut overloaded the elevator relays and something fused…it has taken us this long to get them replaced. If we had known there were people trapped inside…" He paused, his nervous gaze darting across to a composed Alexis who was staring down at the poor man in her normal haughty manner.

Which was something that Blake found both incredible and amusing, considering the fact that Alexis was standing there wearing nothing but her fur and with the full knowledge that the clerk knew or at least bloody well had a very good idea just what the hell the two of them had been up to in the elevator…

Now that Blake could breathe in fresh air the smell of sweat and sex was all the more pungent inside the elevator car. He could only imagine how strong the smell must be for the newcomers.

"Get us a key now." Alexis's commanding voice all but growled and the poor receptionist all but jumped out of his skin as he rushed to obey. Blake didn't even have time to shoot more than a questioning glance at Alexis before the clerk was back room key in hand, and one glance at Alexis's stony expression had the poor man handing the room key to Blake.

"It's a suite on the third floor…You take the right out of the elevator and…"

"I think we can take it from here." Blake cut in feeling slightly sympathetic for the young man who simply couldn't meet his gaze yet there was one thing Blake needed to make sure of before they could escape away from this situation. "Not a word of this…I hear one whisper and you can start looking for a new employer!"

Squeaking the clerk nodded, his muttered assurances cut off as Alexis jabbed at the button for the third floor.

Finally alone Blake gathered the rest of his clothes, picking up Alexis's underwear and hesitating before handing them to her.

How did you go about this?

How did you hold a conversation with your ex-wife who you profess to loath but who you just spent the most incredible night with? Where did they even go from here?

Blake's head was swimming and his emotions were even worse. Every time he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out, so when the doors opened and Alexis marched out Blake could think of nothing else but to follow her like a whipped puppy. Following Alexis as she stalked down the corridor Blake could only clutch the remains of his clothes to his naked chest and pray that no one at La Mirage were earlier risers.

The Almighty at least seemed to listen to that particular prayer and Blake let out the breath he had been holding when they made it into the suite and the door closed behind them. Standing awkwardly a little inside the door Blake watched spellbound as Alexis merely dropped her fur onto the floor and stepped out of it in her stilettos as if parading around naked in strange hotel suites hardly fazed her at all.

He continued to watch dumbfounded as she picked up the phone and asked to be put through the room service and proceeded to order not only a magnum of champagne but a large assortment of breakfast food. It was only when Alexis set the phone back down and stretched out her sinuous body that the power of speech seemed to return to him…although Blake couldn't quite lift his gaze from her breasts to actually meet her eyes…they really did wobble most distractingly when she stretched like that.

"What do you…Where are you going?" Blake couldn't help but blurt out, unable to contain his panic as Alexis stepped out of her shoes and began to walk away from him across the suite.

Smirking Alexis paused and turned back to him a suggestive look playing about her beautiful face. "I am going to take a shower…get some sleep…eat some breakfast…eat you…although the order in which I do these things I leave to you."

Then striding into the bathroom she called out over her shoulder. "You are more than welcome to join me darling."

It took a few more seconds for the reality of what Alexis had said to actually register in Blake's sleep deprived brain but when it did it didn't take him long to strip off his trousers and join her under the showers spray. His earlier crisis forgotten as Alexis's hot and talented mouth reminded him once again why he had married her after a mere three week engagement!

Sometimes you just needed to go with the flow, not worry about why things happened but live in the moment.

Besides having all the answers was majorly overrated anyway.

Epilogue Alexis:

Alexis Colby was excited…No scratch that she was positively brimming with barely repressed anticipation.

This was it after weeks of planning and going over details and ironing out countless problems that cropped up, of spending hours soothing ruffled feathers and negotiating ego's. Today was the big day, the day all her plans came to fruition and she got what she wanted…finally!

And all of Denver would be watching…well figuratively…they couldn't exactly have fit the whole of Denver in the room. But outside the press was waiting and Alexis knew that by night time these pictures would be the ones gracing the front pages of Denver's…no not just Denver's but some of the national papers as well.

"Nervous?" Alexis started when she heard her son Adam's voice by her shoulder.

"Not on your life." Alexis retorted sharply, smirking when Adam shook his head in disbelief.

"A little apprehensive perhaps… but only because certain people might choose this moment to make a scene, not that their opinions would change anything now." Alexis added huffing as she could picture in her minds eye those trouble makers who might choose this ceremonial moment to make know their continued displeasure over this union.

After all with the eyes of the press on them now would be the perfect moment to do as much damage as possible even if nothing they said could stop the process now, this union was inevitable, it was written in fate, the joining of two legends in permanent binding union.

"Well I am sure things will go smoothly, you've handled all the major stumbling blocks." Adam answered soothingly and Alexis had to smile at his confidence.

Oh she certainly had done that…Not that Blake hadn't been a big help. It truly was inspiring what they could accomplish when they worked together…Not that all they did together was work.

Hmmm Alexis couldn't suppress the impish grin that lit her features as the memories of just what her and Blake had often got up to in those meetings came flooding back. Discussions that often were let unfinished due to other distractions and by now Alexis could safely attest to the sturdiness of both her desk and Blake's and several other pieces of office furniture.

Dear god just the memories of their many secret illicit encounters caused Alexis's blood to heat and a flush to appear on her cheeks. How many times had she been forced to bit her lip, or smother her scream of release into Blake's shoulder?

"Mother?"

Startled by Adam's voice Alexis did her best to regain control, patting her hair self consciously and smoothing down the outfit she had spent so long selecting so she made just the right impression.

"They are ready for us…Shall we?" Adam added offering Alexis his arm, a smirk of triumph lighting up his handsome face.

"Oh why not?" Alexis replied teasingly slipping her hand into the crook of her eldest son's elbow and allowing him to lead to the room where her future sat waiting.

It was finally time….And in a few minutes time it would be official Denver Carrington and Colby Co would cease to exist and DCC would be born to take it's place.

Epilogue Blake:

Blake Carrington felt a swell of pride and excitement as he gazed around the conference room at La Mirage. Around the table sat all the board members for Denver Carrington and Colby Co, some looking pleased to be there and others looking mutinous, mainly those on the Denver Carrington board who were in danger of loosing their seats when the two board amalgamated and downsizing would be required.

All except two seats were filled and Blake's head jerked up as the door to the conference room opened one last time and in marched the two late arrivals.

Alexis still enjoyed making an entrance it seemed…And in that tight fitting scarlet red suit Blake knew every eye in the room would certainly be on her…

Knowledge that sent a surge of jealousy and smugness through Blake, part of him, the possessive part of him didn't want other men mentally undressing Alexis, and yet another part of him took a perverse satisfaction from knowing they all could look yet he was the only one who would be getting under that suit and into those knickers any time soon.

Perhaps after the press conference Blake could convince Alexis to help him quality test another of La Mirage suites…That was the excuse that had gotten him out of hot water with a curious Fallon the last time. When his curious and meticulous daughter quite naturally had wondered why one of their thousand dollar a night suites, plus a large room service bill, had been charged to one Blake Carrington? Especially when Krystle's suite was already being provided free of charge at Blake's own insistence.

Clearly such lascivious thoughts must have been playing over his face, as on catching his gaze Alexis shot him a suggestive wink, her accompanying smile positively wicked.

"Gentlemen and lady…" Blake added nodding his head in deference as Alexis finally too her seat. "Now we are all here shall we make a start?"

Retaking his own seat Blake couldn't help but lock gazes with Alexis who was seated directly opposite him, her expression outwardly composed but her eyes betrayed her excitement to anyone who knew her well enough and Blake felt a surge of mutual anticipation…Forget that suite perhaps they could insist on a little private meeting in the conference room before the press conference?

Providing he was careful not to smudge her makeup or disturb her hair too much Blake was certain he could have Alexis rubber stamp his drilling permits over the conference table, whilst the rest of the board members enjoyed their complementary cake and champagne on the terrace.

Thoughts of exactly what he might be able to get away with kept Blake amused throughout the preliminaries as the boring government drone from the Federal Trade Commission began to blather on. As if sensing the weight of his gaze and probably guessing the nature of his thoughts Alexis's smirk grew but she didn't pull her eyes away from their speaker, instead she simply mouthed…Behave…

Admonished Blake smothered his chuckle and forced himself to pay attention, and just in the knick of time as finally it was time for the ceremonial signing. Standing up Blake moved to join Alexis and the representative from the FTC. Alexis signed first and Blake's eyes were automatically glued to her backside as she bent over slightly in that tight fitting skirt. Then it was his turn and then finally the FTC officer who had to check the final details before signing the authorisation himself and Blake took this momentary pause to slip his hand down to cup Alexis's pert little bottom.

"Behave…" This time it was a soft whisper through Alexis's tight smile.

Blake's grope and pinch of her bottom was his cheeky answer.

Finally the paperwork was done and the deal sealed and Blake felt a weight lift from his shoulders, there was no need to have to hide things any longer, no need to arrange secret little rendezvous just to be able to see one another…

Although it might be fun to keep that particular habit going as Blake found he had developed an unexpected appetite for sex during the working day; especially after a meeting that had left him either elated or fuming. Being able to vent those feelings in Alexis's hot little body had allowed him to regain his focus all the more quickly and not become too distracted or wallow at length in his problems.

Still it was a done deal now and no amount of objections from their board members on finding out about their new/old relationship would be able to change things. Oh they could complain and sulk but Blake didn't need to worry about needing their votes, not anymore…

Epilogue Alexis & Blake

Polite if stilted applause drew Blake back to the present and he felt a flash of annoyance that his plan for a quickie with Alexis before meeting the press quickly vanished along with the lady herself who was leading the pack into the next room. Annoyed at being left behind Blake moved to follow her, irritated by the members of his board who now decided to offer their reluctant congratulations/commiserations at what they saw as Denver Carrington being swallowed like a minnow by the whale like Colby Co.

Pushing aside what were barely concealed attempts to protect their own board positions Blake finally made it through into the reception where members of the press were circulating and sampling the champagne Alexis had insisted upon. His bad mood didn't improve when he caught sight of the younger man hanging on Alexis's every word and practically drooling all over her.

Accepting two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter Blake headed over intent on breaking up that little tete a tete his annoyance only growing as he caught the tale end of the young man's spiel.

"…So I thought perhaps we could break breadsticks together and you could give me your insight on the future for DCC…I've admired your style in this merger and I was hoping to continue to forge deeper relations between DCC and Dexter International…"

Catching Blake's gaze over Dex Dexter's shoulder, Alexis's answering smirk at the fuming expression that was gracing her lover's face at that precise moment, did little to calm Blake. However her answer a moment later was designed to assuage his jealously a little…and if it happened to move her own agenda along well so much the better…

"I am afraid I already have plans for dinner Mr Dexter and besides you'll have to discuss any such arrangements with DCC's CEO." Alexis replied sweetly reaching out to pluck the spare glass of champagne from Blake's hand, before adding deliberately, closely watching Blake's face as she did so, "Thank you Darling."

"Dar…? Mr Carrington…Blake. " Dex recovered quickly turning to greet Blake who was clearly far from impressed by the young man's attempted move in on his woman. "I'm sorry but who is the new CEO, I assumed Mrs Colby…"

Smirking Blake moved to take the space beside Alexis his free hand now sliding territorially around her waist, ignoring all the pointed gasps and less than surreptitious flashes of cameras as Alexis leant into his embrace and familiarly straightened his tie.

"Well we were planning on announcing that fact during the press release but I don't see the harm in telling you now Mr Dexter. I am the new CEO of DCC Mr Dexter; Alexis will be one third of my senior management team along with Jeff Colby."

"But I don't get it." Dex blustered and clearly he wasn't the only one confused. "Mrs Colby is CEO of the larger company; she's the one who owns the largest stock majority…"

"And I still will be, but Blake has years more experience than I do and I will still be a senior figure in the company." Alexis cut in leaping to Blake's defence against this Wyoming interloper, causing Blake to swell with pride.

"Besides why on earth would I want to be chained to a desk all day…?" She drawled before turning her emerald gaze onto Blake.

"Hopefully I will have far more important things to be doing with my time." She added cryptically, a soft smile playing about her lips, the reason for which Blake alone knew…the all critical deal breaker that he had been only too happy to agree to, well he had been after Alexis had finished persuading him…

"Such as?"

"That is none of your business Mr Dexter." Blake added finally shutting down the younger man. "Our plans are our own! Now if you will excuse us…Alexis can I have a word in private?"

Nodding Alexis slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, and ignoring the barely muttered comments allowed Blake to escort her back into the conference room.

As soon as the door was shut behind him Blake couldn't hold back his question, his handsome face marred slightly by a scowl. "I thought we had agreed to wait before announcing our relationship?"

"And I thought we had agreed to wait until the press conference to publicly announce you were to be CEO instead of me?" Alexis countered smirking as Blake was forced to concede that point. "Besides Darling I don't think you have the right to be miffed at one little slip, I at least have delivered on my half of the deal…"

Chuckling at the small pout that appeared on Alexis's lips Blake couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her slender waist pulling her warm body against him. "Is it my fault my part might take a little time?"

"Time we're wasting fighting…" Alexis replied tugging on his tie as she led Blake back to the conference table both of their smiles growing with every step. "Hmmmm wouldn't it be an amusing anecdote to tell later on if today wasn't only the day DCC was formed but was also the day of another creation?"

Pausing in surprise Blake stared down at the woman loosening his tie, his hands moving to cup her backside as he lifted her up on to the table. "It would indeed…Are you serious? Right now…with all those people just the other side of the door?"

Smiling teasingly Alexis slid her hands down Blake's chest, her smile widening as Blake started as her hands slid lower and cupped his package. "The dates are right, the doctor told me I'm perfectly healthy and right now I am definitely in the mood for another merger! Now I may not be your CEO Mr Carrington but I am your majority stockholder and when I say up…"

Groaning as a well trained part of him jumped to obey Alexis's demand Blake lost no time in pressing Alexis back against the conference table, his delight growing as he quickly discovered her lack of underwear. Kissing her with a rising passion Blake couldn't help but quip. "Well I suppose I did promise to love, honour and obey, now didn't I…Mrs Carrington."


	3. The Office

Alexis/Dex

As it's a one shot it's a spin off scene. Set in Alexis's office just after she tells Dex that she can't just drop everything to go off the damn yacht he chartered for their belated honeymoon, which he did spring on her out of the blue I might add, because Amanda has accepted Michael's proposal and they "Leave for Moldavia in less than a month."

In Canon their little spat is interrupted by Steven before it can get violent or in my case interesting…..

"No I am trying to get you to leave so that I can get some work done!" Alexis spat at her glowering husband, her tone a few degrees below freezing as Dex continued to stubbornly stand there.

Yet Dex wouldn't be Dex if like usual he flatly refused to accept Alex's no's or dismissals as an answer. For too long he had let his wife trample over him and his heat in her stiletto heels. Normally Dex was the one who eventually gave in after they butted heads but even the Wyoming Cowboy had a limit to the abuse he was prepared to take and Dex had just reached his.

So as his wife went to carry on with her work, dismissing him out of hand like he were her secretary or the week something snapped in Dex. His hand shooting out and catching his wife's wrist as she reached out to pick up the receiver…probably to call security to remove her own husband…

Slamming it back down with force Dex's grip on Alexis tightened and she turned her emerald eyes up to glare at him…Now he had her full attention…finally….

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I told you to leave Dex!"

"No."

Stunned for a moment by the primitive growl of an answer that came out of her husband's mouth Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter felt a shiver of something pass through her, irritation, a dash of fear and a large spoonful of stimulation.

"What did you say?"

"I said no." Dex answered smugly his eyes darkening dangerously as he leant down over his trapped wife, breathing in the scent of her perfume and the slight tinge of nervous sweat. "I am not one of your lackeys Alexis, I am you husband, your partner, equals remember?"

Swallowing nervously Alexis could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, there was just something suddenly so very dangerous about her husband. Normally mild mannered and accommodating, except when he threw a tantrum like a child, but those Alexis found secretly amusing. Suddenly it was like another man in his skin, the one that Alexis had occasionally caught lurking behind Dex's kind eyes, especially when things got a little heated and dangerous in the bedroom…

This was the man who had dared strike her back in that Hong Kong hotel room. The same man who had wrestled and restrained her to the ground; the one who held her against him as his forced kisses tamed the wildness inside her and channelled it towards what would have probably have been some of the best sex of her life.

If the bastard hadn't suddenly pushed her away and left…

"This conversation is not over Alexis, and I think we need to start by talking about your attitude." Dex hissed his eyes narrowing on his wife's scheming expression. "And you will give me your full attention."

"It's a little hard to concentrate when someone is hurting you…Dammit Dex let me go!" Alexis mocked, catching the flicker of doubt that flit across her husband's face, a measure of concern and a moment later Dex released his vicelike grip on her wrist.

Rubbing her sore wrist, Alexis feigned a greater injury, checking the red finger marked joint for early signs of bruising.

"I didn't grip you that hard Alexis." Dex muttered with a hint of amusement, ignoring his wife's humph and sigh. "Here let me look…"

"Why so you can admire your handiwork?" Alexis spat back holding her sore wrist against her chest as she leant back in her leather recliner anxious to regain control and distance between them.

"I am allowed to be concerned Alexis, I am you husband your wellbeing is my priority…I have no ulterior motive here." Dex added his annoyance growing at the look of derision on Alexis's face.

"Given the evidence." Alexis muttered dropping her gaze to her sore wrist. "Your credibility is more than a little suspect Darling…" Alexis added sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "Why if you really cared about my welfare then you would…"

"I would what?" Dex demanded his dark eyes locked on his wife's troubled face as she trailed off not finishing her sentence, yet Dex didn't need to here Alexis voice her suspicions…Amanda…It was always about Amanda.

Who else would fly to Europe, negotiate a marriage for her daughter with one of the royal houses just to remove and perhaps punish her daughter for unfounded suspicions. That there was a basis for her accusations Alexis couldn't know but some instinct had her hackles up and nothing that Dex could do or say would convince her otherwise.

Well Dex had had enough of it, it was time to sort this out once and for all before the rest of the world went to hell. "Just say it Alexis, stop dancing around it and ask me!"

Alexis was tempted, part of her wanted nothing more that to shout her accusation into Dex's face and also slap him for good measure. However her head won over her anger…for the moment…this wasn't the time, and if she was being honest with herself deep down Alexis didn't want confirmation of her suspicions.

If she found out the truth, if Dex admitted that she was right…That would be the end of her marriage, and as hard as it was living with this curdling in her belly every night, knowing that her husband and daughter had betrayed her in the worst possible way would be far worse. She would lose them both, Alexis's pride would demand nothing less than that she cut them both from her life not matter the bleeding mess it would make of her heart. Then like a fury of old she would be unable to stop herself reaping revenge after revenge on them until her thirst was satisfied.

"Then you would leave and let me get on with my work…I have a meeting to prepare for." Alexis answered firmly yet she couldn't meet Dex's gaze, the way his dark eyes bore knowingly into her.

"I am not leaving until you admit you were wrong to keep all this from me…Until you promise to stop hiding things from me." Dex answered curtly, "Until you agree to stop making unilateral decisions that affect me just as much as you."

"Feel free to take a seat and wait then." Alexis scoffed. "It might be a while. I on the other hand have places to go." Alexis added, spitting out her defiance as she sprang up from her chair and stalked towards the door.

Freedom was in sight for one brief moment as her hand closed on the doorhandle but then Alexis could feel Dex at her back, his strong hand on the door slamming it shut and holding it so before sliding down to the lock and turning it in one smooth motion now cutting off the prospect of rescue.

"How dare…"Alexis began cut off in surprise as Dex grasped both her wrists, pinning them and her back against the smooth door. "Dex I don't care what you think you are playing at, let me go this instant."

"Not until we sort this little misunderstanding out once and for all." Dex insisted. Alexis might be content to carry on oblivious in this rapidly sinking ship but Dex refused to let his marriage disintegrate without putting up the fight of his life.

"Dammit Alexis I am your husband…You're my wife and the only woman in my life or my bed! We made vows remember, with God acting as our witness, do you really think I would break them for a stupid flirtation with a child?"

"I have no idea what you are capable of anymore Dex!" Alexis spat her eyes flashing warningly as she squirmed in his grip, her expression threatening blood retribution if he didn't release her this instant.

Leaning closer Dex tried to reason with her one last time, to somehow reach the soft vulnerable woman hidden below years of armour. "You are the only woman I have ever loved and the only woman I want…"

"Oh please pull the other one it has bells on it…So I suppose all the flirting with Amanda under my nose…hell in my very home meant nothing then, I imagined the whole thing."

"No but you jumped to the wrong conclusions. Amanda flirted with me to cause trouble between us, she wanted to break us up and have you all to herself but now she has Michael." Dex snapped back. "And still you want to believe the worst…"

"Well you make it rather difficult to believe the best Darling." Alexis argued back hotly. "So it was all Amanda, a childish fantasy perhaps and you the poor innocent victim." She added sneering. "Sorry Darling but I am not buying it, I saw you watching Amanda and Michael together in Acapulco, you were jealous!"

"I was concerned!" Dex corrected. "Amanda is young for her age, too young to cope with an experienced playboy like Prince Michael and far too young to be getting married at all!"

"Oh you were concerned…you didn't want her to get hurt…." Alexis drawled, mimicking a childish voice. "Bullshit Dex! The only reason you don't want Amanda marrying Michael and leaving Denver is because you'll loose the only other woman stupid enough to fall for your cowboy charms."

Gritting his teeth Dex struggled with the sudden urge to slap Alexis, her bright eyes and cruel words taunted him, her full lips twisted into an ugly sneer even as she baited him. "Shut up!"

"No! The truth hurts doesn't it Darling!" Alexis mocked seemingly unaware of how close she was pushing her husband to the edge of his control. "And now even Amanda doesn't want you…my my don't tell me you've finally lost your devastating sex appeal Darling?"

Snapping…His control lost…Alexis yelped as Dex crashed his muscular frame against her much smaller one, his firm body pressing her back into the sturdy door squeezing the air out of her.

"Why don't you tell me?" Dex growled dangerously low in Alexis's ear his eyes dropping to his wife's full plump lips now parted in a silent O; lips that he captured a moment later.

Squirming Alexis could only squeak her objection as Dex claimed her mouth. Turning her face Alexis wrenched her lips free. "I don't want you!" Alexis gasped out as she did her best to avoid her husband's kisses but Dex was relentless, finally changing target to kiss and nuzzle at her neck instead.

Sucking the skin above her pulse point Dex smirked, as Alexis couldn't contain a moan, rewarding her admission with a nip of his teeth, which caused her to squeak once again. However as amusing as her little noises were it was her lips Dex wanted, and he refused to brook Alexis's defiance a moment longer. Raising both her captured wrists above Alexis's head Dex pushed them together, now able to hold both her slender wrists in one of his large hands.

"What are you…." Alexis began but as Dex's free hand tightened in her hair forcing her head back she quickly got the answer to her question.

Now able to hold her head firmly in place Dex used his lips as lethal weapons, it was an all out assault and no matter how Alexis bucked and squirmed in his arms Dex refused to release her. Finally needing to gasp for breath Alexis had no choice but to surrender, and Dex savoured the sweet taste of victory as his tongue slipped into his wife's mouth.

This time when Alexis moaned Dex couldn't just hear it he could feel it and he answered her growing excitement by grinding his hips against her helpless trapped form. The friction between their bodies aroused him further and Dex took pleasure in pressing his growing bulge against his wife's stomach.

It had been far too long…they hadn't actually had sex in an age but it didn't seem to make any difference, just like the first time they passions were in sync, or they were damn close if the way Alexis was trying to rock her hips was any indication.

No longer needing to hold her hair as Alexis now hungrily returned his kisses Dex's free hand slid down to grope the curve of his wife's breast through her business suit. Yet the rough texture of fabric felt wrong against his hot palm, the need to feel Alexis's soft silky skin was overwhelming…

Pulling back just long enough to fumble with the buttons of her jacket Dex quickly became frustrated and roughly yanked at the material. The distinct sound of buttons popping and raining down to the floor barely gave Dex pause.

"Dex that was couture…"

"I'll take you shopping." Dex growled in between trailing his lips down to her lacy slip of a bra. Honing in on a taunt nipple Dext sucked it into his mouth through the lace before teasing it mercilessly with his teeth, his lips twisting into a smirk as Alexis bucked against him.

"Dexxxxxxxxxxxxxx…"

"Soon baby." Dex huffed his breath hot against her skin as he took to ripping yet more fabric, watching as rosy peeked breasts emerged inch by inch from their lace prisons.

Now able to freely gorge on her breasts Dex slid his hand down the demure pinstripe skirt. Slipping under the hem of her skirt Dex stroked the sensitive skin at the back of her knee his rough skin catching and pulling on the fabric of Alexis's stockings as his hand roamed upwards.

As his hand rose so did Alexis's skirt, by the time Dex was tracing the tops of her stockings, it was rising mid thigh, exposing the black lace edging that were a hint of a the real Alexis Colby Dexter hidden by the modest yet sleek power suit.

Groaning as her husband rubbed his rough fingertips across the silk of her underwear, providing a delightful teasing friction but denying her the intimate contact she desired Alexis bucked against his hand.

"Ooooh someone's excited." Dex whispered against Alexis's neck, a smile and his breath teasing her burning skin, just as the wool mix texture of his suit jacket teased and rasped against her hardened nipples.

"Dex if you don't rip them off me and fuck me this instant I swear I'll…."

"You'll what?" Dex taunted her, his dark eyes taking in the restrained and panting woman that he had completely at his mercy. "You can't order me to do anything Alexis…I am in control here…We'll take this further when I say so, unless of course you want to beg?"

"Bastard!"

"Wrong answer!" Dex goaded removing his hand from her underwear to stroke the tops of Alexis's thigh even as he bent down to bite down on one of her nipples. "Now where were we?…Are yes I believe someone needs to say they are sorry."

Clenching her jaw Alexis refused to answer, twisted her head to one side so she didn't even have to look at him.

"Stubborn to the last, well I will break you Alexis." Dex insisted dark eyes narrowing at his wife's continued childish defiance. "You will scream and beg for my forgiveness before I am done, and then you will beg me to fuck you, and I will have you… against the door first…then maybe on the carpet or better yet over your desk bent over like a bitch in heat as I fuck you from behind."

Groaning at the images Dex's crude words evoked Alexis tried to get a handle on her out of control libido. No man was her master in bed or anywhere else, and she would be damned if she gave even Dex Dexter that sort of power over her. "Never."

Smirking at the certainty in Alexis's voice Dex relished the challenge. Slowing the movement of his fingers to slow almost languid circles Dex occasionally allowed them to drift higher, to softly stroke her soaked panties. "Are you sure you don't want to give in now save us both the effort?"

Alexis's scowl and stubborn silence were his answer even if Dex's answering smirk unnerved her a little. "Alright then play it your way but remember you brought this on yourself Alexis."

Whatever Alexis was expecting for Dex to sudden stop his assaults and step back was not even close, in fact she was so stunned that she didn't even resist when grasped her arm and turned her suddenly. Now pressed with her face against the door Alexis scowled then began to struggle even as Dex pressed her firmly against the wooden surface. Her already abused breasts now squashed against the unyielding surface but what was more annoying was not being able to see what that bastard of a husband was up to…

Then his free hand was trailing down her back, reaching her ass, cupping her firm mounds through her skirt.

"I'm not willing to stand by anymore." Dex whispered his mouth by her ear, suckling, biting her earlobe as Alexis struggled to keep her composure.

"I can't watch you throw our marriage away and avoid my touch," Dex growled his teeth sinking into neck as his fingers groped her arse.

"Oh-," Alexis gasped but Dex was merciless. "Oh, oh no-" She bit her lip. She didn't want to let him know how much he made her feel. She should yell out, but how could she let someone find her like this? God the humiliation alone kept Alexis biting her lip.

Then out of nowhere Dex's hand and came down hard on her backside. Slap! Through the thin fabric of her skirt it burned Alexis's skin and she gasped.

"You've strung me along enough, don't you think?" Another hard spank, making Alexis jump, while his other mouth continued to suckle and mark her neck.

"No, it's not – I can't –," another spank – he wasn't being gentle, the situation and their argument had gotten to Dex too, and he was a little worried about his own control.

"Admit it Alexis, you have been too hard on me?" Dex growled. "Be honest Alexis you never treated me like your husband, like someone to be respected."

In this, he was right and Alexis knew it but admitting it aloud was another matter. Then Dex's hand came down again, spreading fire through her ass and Alexis couldn't stop herself, she gasped out, "Yes!"

"What was that?" His hand came down again, relentless. She writhed under the assault, trying to keep herself from crying, she hadn't been spanked since she was a small child and it was humiliating. And dear God, her ass was burning.

"Yes, I've been terrible to you," Alexis gasped. Dex wanted honesty and he deserved it….If it would get him to stop…

However Dex had no intention of stopping…just yet and he spanked again, and Alexis gasped out loud at the pain. Then Dex grabbed her ass, squeezing hard.

"Why Alexis? Did you want to hurt me? To punish me?" Dex demanded.

"No, I didn't. I wanted you, but I couldn't. I can't – ah!" another spank for her less than honest answer. Alexis felt Dex reach up and fumble with the button at her waistband, then the zipper on her skirt. A small sharp tug and she felt the skirt slip downward.

Dex pulled it past her hips, down her legs, lifting her feet one by one, then he threw it aside.

From the waist down Alexis was now only clad in her stockings, panties and shoes.

"What did you want? Why did you marry me Alexis if you didn't really want a partner to share your life with?" Dex whispered into her ear. When she didn't answer right away, he brought his hand down again.

"Ah!". He watched her body shake, watching Alexis fight back, to try and resist him was more exciting than anything he had ever seen.

"I wanted you…I didn't want to lose you...But I couldn't let you in the way you wanted." Alexis could only admit this here, at his mercy, her mind astonished at the ease of her confession and the sudden weight that seemed to be lifted at finally speaking the words aloud. "…I…I thought if we were married then you'd be content enough with that…you'd stop threatening to leave me and I needed an excuse to take Amanda out of Denver…"

"You wanted me and you promised me forever, but you had no intention of delivering on your promises? You used me…" Dex growled slipping his hand up her stomach to twist a nipple painfully. Alexis struggled futilely against him, but felt the wetness growing between her legs. "Why couldn't you just let me in Alexis, if you had told me the truth from the beginning I would have helped you."

"I-I couldn't" she whispered.

"There comes a time when debts have to be paid, don't you think?" Dex whispered softening his grip on her breasts, kneading them, driving her mad with sensation. Her fantasies had never come close to what he was making her feel and in that moment Alexis simply couldn't lie to him.

"Yes," She moaned as a reward Dex's hand moved over her, her breasts, her belly, lightly skimming her panty mound causing Alexis to start against him, something that made him groan in the back of this throat.

"Do you want to pay your debts?" His voice was hard, controlled. But he would never carry this forward if she wasn't truly willing. Things had already gotten a little out of control, had gone far further than even Dex had anticipated. "Are you ready to say sorry?"

Alexis was no longer in control of her thoughts. "Yes, yes, please….I'm sorry Dex…I was wrong…I won't push you away anymore I promise…"Alexis could no longer fight this, these feelings…It felt surprisingly good to let go…

Dex moved from behind her and before she could think she felt him turn her gently his mouth once more on her nipple, first licking, teasing her, then his teeth, biting softly, pulling at her hard nub.

Alexis's legs were hardly holding her up, and they were trembling that any moment she was in danger of falling...

Dex anchored her, his hand at her waist, holding her up. "Hold on baby." He whispered softly finally releasing her wrists guiding them about his strong shoulder. Alexis waited for once complete placid and biddable. Right now Dex could have done pretty much anything and she wouldn't have resisted. Instead, she felt his hands pulling down her panties until she was completed exposed to him. He leaned forward, running his fingers through her slick folds. Then he slipped a finger inside her, feeling her tight walls hug him. Now it was Dex's turn to groan as his wife tightened around him.

Alexis pushed back against his hand, totally giving into the sensation, totally lost. He added another finger, thrusting into her wetness. She moaned, overwhelmed with sensation. But his fingers weren't enough, not enough... "Dex please…please…I need you."

Smiling Dex leant down and kissed her sweetly pulling back he caught his wife's bemused gaze. "Baby you only needed to say please."

Dropping his trousers to the floor Dex slid his hands down to his wife's sore and burning buttocks, wrenching her bodily upwards. Tightening her grip on Dex's shoulders Alexis wrapped her thighs around his waist; barely stifling her scream as Dex positioned himself at her entrance and then entered her with some force.

For a moment Dex paused to savour the sensation, tight, hot, wet and perfect.

Now he was not gentle, he couldn't be gentle. His hands tightened on her sore buttocks and he thrust in and out setting a frantic pace, slapping her reddened skin back against the door. They were already both so close…starved of each other for so long that and their erotic foreplay had tested both their limit.

Sweat slicked Dex found his grip on Alexis's buttocks tightening in an effort to keep her aloft, his thrusts and grunts more guttural and pronounced as Alexis gave her very vocal approval not caring what the hell her secretary of the week might be thinking…she was going to fire him anyway…

Pain and pleasure assaulted her, pushing Alexis over the edge. She felt waves of pleasure crashing over her, stronger than she'd ever felt before. She was shaking and crying out. He continued thrusting into her, crying out her name. "Oh, Alexis, oh..."

As her last shudder faded he was spilling himself into her, crying out words of love and desire that he couldn't say before.

It was over too soon, but Dex eased them both to the floor and he lay next to his wife on the carpet, caressing her, kissing her hair.

"Planning on divorcing me?"

Feigning consideration Alexis stared at him her emerald eyes raking over her husband's handsome face and the look of pure love and tenderness as he gazed down at her. "I'm not sure," she answered teasingly before reassuring him with a smile. "Divorce maybe a little extreme…Pressing charges on the other hand…"

"Well, before I set you free to have me arrested, I have one question."

"What is that?" Alexis couldn't but ask warily, Dex's previous questions had been decidedly dead on and insightful and she couldn't help but worry just he might use some of the answers she had given him…Had she been wrong to feel relief after finally confiding in him.

"Shall I ask the arresting officer if we can borrow his handcuffs? Then we can play again… perhaps tomorrow night after you've bailed me out? I'll even let you go on top."

And Alexis's hesitant smile burst into a laugh. Perhaps there was more than a little hope for their marriage after all…Now if she could only remember where she had left her riding crop?


End file.
